1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of semiconductors and more particularly to closed geometry high voltage MOSFET driver arrays that may be switched.
2. Prior Art
Previously, high voltage devices tended to be discrete and could be set up in an array by hardwiring them together on a printed circuit board. Extreme care had to be taken in regards to proper separation of the intra voltage breakdown with respect to the devices, and in addition, measures had to be taken that no fields from the high voltage devices interferred with the low voltage logic in adjacent areas. With the need to integrate such devices additional problem of a device switch for which it is desired to connect in cascade an active load thereto, but unable to due to the fact that with an outer common electrode, the output electrode is effectively grounded.